ABSTRACT ? Core A The goal of Core A (Administration and Enrichment and) will be to ensure that the Resource Center for Translational Muscle Research (CTMR) successfully accomplishes its objectives of enhancing skeletal muscle research efficiency, develop new tools and therapeutic approaches and recruits new investigators into skeletal muscle research at the University of Washington. The approach of Core A will be to provide administrative support, evaluation of core functionality, and coordinate enrichment activities. These responsibilities are divided into six aims to provide 1) leadership, 2) management and evaluation, 3) recruit new members and promote collaboration, 4) provide pilot grants to promote project development and have a funding mechanism for high risk - high reward research, 5) facilitate communication and translation, and 6) provide enrichment activities, training opportunities and other mechanisms to promote translational muscle research at the University of Washington.